Wield a Fist of Iron
by Gronzen
Summary: They were warriors, and diplomats. Doctors and scientists. Tyrants, and leaders. But how will they fare when they stand before Titans?


**Disclaimer**

 **Transformers: Prime is owned by Hasbro**

 **Destiny is owned by Bungie**

* * *

Guardians were always discovering technology or records from the Golden Age. Sometimes, though, they found something they couldn't understand, whether because no other reference exists to explain it or because it was just too advanced. However, on rare occasion, they found something even _more_ bizarre, something that defied even the magic of the most powerful Hive Wizards.

The Anomaly was one such object.

A great, multi-faceted thing, shaped almost like an engram. Located on the moon, the only thing they knew about it was that it produced intense electromagnetic fluctuations, and that it caused severe insomnia in those who remained near it for too long, sometimes cases even requiring hospitalization. It was decided that the Anomaly who be remotely studied, and the stewardship of the research station containing it would be given to the Guardians. Though, they did have _other_ plans for the station…

* * *

He fired his rifle down the hall as he moved backwards, covering his two teammates. As soon as he was at the end he ducked behind the wall beside the young hunter, the Warlock on the other side. The three of them reloaded, and he swapped places with the Hunter. He pulled out his grenade and bounced it off the hallway wall, and he was rewarded with one of his enemies disappearing from his radar.

"…Can I ask you something?"

He looked to the Warlock before popping from cover to fire a burst at the enemy. He ducked back as a sniper round flashed by, "What?"

"Should we really be fighting here? I understand the Hive-"

A Hunter sprinted into the area with a shotgun, and he grabbed the barrel before punching the Hunter in the head, causing them to disintegrate.

"The Hive would want to take the Anomaly, but should we really be-"

 **FLASH!**

Their Hunter activated his Golden Gun, and the flame clad figure walked into the doorway and took out one of the enemies, missing the other two shots before he was pulled back into cover.

"Should we really be fighting by something we know nothing about!?" The Warlock shouted, and he gave her a brief look.

"No, but it does serve a purpose." He dropped a Ward of Dawn in the doorway and leaped out as the enemy Titan slammed his Fist of Havoc into it. The Ward shattered, but it absorbed enough of the shockwave that they survived, and they ended the Titan with combined fire.

"What purpose is that?" The Warlock asked as they started to move.

"Besides Crucible's training, it allows the Vanguard to keep a squad here should the Hive attack."

"Yes, but-"

"Focus. We may be in the lead, but the match isn't over yet…"

* * *

In the end they won, if only just. Now they each sat in their ships above the research station, where the Warlock was still trying to make a point.

"…and I understand keeping Guardians here, but it makes no sense to waste the resources for a Crucible match, _nor_ have one next to an unknown object!"

"Even Guardians get bored. Too much inaction dulls your skills."

"We have other arenas for that! What if we damage the Anomaly before we get to properly study it?"

"It has withstood attacks from stronger Guardians than you or I. More importantly, we do not have tools advanced enough to-"

There was a flash of green, and they saw portal form over the station, thralls, acolytes, and knights pouring from them.

"Ghost!"

"Already sent the message to the Vanguard!"

"You two get out of here, now!"

"What!? But we have to-"

"We have to go, Ada." The Hunter finally spoke up, "We don't have the gear or energy to help."

"…Damn it." Their ships turned around, and he sped back down to the Moon's surface. He couldn't stop the Hive, but he could at least buy time for reinforcements…

* * *

Raze-Lighter flashed out, and he ran through the resulting ash cloud. The halls were filled to the brim with thralls, and he was quickly forced to abandon any attempts at using his guns. He quickly made his way to the main chamber, and what he saw sent a jolt of fear through him. An Ogre was chained with magic before the Anomaly, and two Wizards were hovering on either side. The Wizards stuck their hands forward and some sort of green energy began to flow from the Ogre into the Anomaly.

"They're sacrificing an Ogre to it?" Ghost sounded both scared and confused, "We have to take out those wizards, now!"

He sprinted towards the Ogre, and used it as a springboard to slay the left Wizard. As soon as he landed on the ground he whipped around to-

He recoiled as the Anomaly let out a blue flash. He blinked, and his jaw dropped at what he saw. The Anomaly was starting to _hover_ , blue light seeping through its seams. He sprinted to the other Wizard, but there was another flash and he was tossed off his feet. He slammed in to the wall, and he watched as the Ogre and Wizard disintegrated into blue light. His vision turned blue, and he experienced something worse than death.

He dreamed.

* * *

 _He'd walked this place so many times, like so many other EXO. Fertile fields, a mountain casting fractal shadows upon the land, and a great stone tower. He heads towards it, but something's wrong. The wind would be gentle, pushing him to the tower. Now, it was as if the world was waiting for something, holding its breath in fear. He looks around, and what he sees shocks him. Great, thick red veins weave through the mountain, black pyramids sprouting at random. He steps back, but the veins pulse with red light before hundreds of thin red veins speed towards him._

 _He turns and runs, but the veins are faster. They wrap around his wrists and ankles before digging into him. He screams, and the veins plunge into his mouth. He can feel them squirming, burning,_ _ **infecting-**_

 _The fire inside of him turned to ice, and he faded into darkness…_

* * *

Tesseract tapped his finger on his chair as he looked over the Well from his office. Being a watcher for the Well of All Sparks was a high position, one that practically made him a lord among even the higher caste.

If only it wasn't so Primus damned _boring_.

His job was literally to watch other Cybertronians come into existence, examine their alternate form, and then have the guards bring them to _wherever_ they'd be assigned. Even worse, not _once_ has he been beholden to a point one percenter! If even _one_ of those formed during his shift, he'd be set for life. He vented and rubbed the spot between his optic and audio spike. It didn't really _do_ anything for his processor-ache, but he could pretend it did.

 **BWOOM**

He blinked, and he watched as something formed within the light of the Well. It was… just a red spark. While uncommon, it was nothing to raise a fuss over. The protoform formed over the spark, obscuring it from view until the Cybertronian it became fell onto their hands and knees. He would admit, they looked fairly intimidating, probably another soldier. Black and spiked, with red lights here and there.

He peered closer at the new-spark, and he noticed something odd. They didn't have joints as a normal Cybertronian would. It was almost as if someone had slipped armor over a bunch of cables. He sent in his scanner drones, but as they circled it they picked up _nothing_. It was as if there wasn't anyone there.

"Guards, help the new-spark up and get one of the technicians to check over the drones. They aren't functioning properly."

The two white-and gold painted guards saluted and walked towards the-

 **KOOM**

The new-spark slammed their right on the floor, and red energy blasted from it. The guards pointed their stun cannons as it stood. One of the guards put a finger to his audio receptor.

"Requesting back-up. Potential Point One Percenter situation unfolding."

In moments at least six more guards moved into the room, spreading out around the room as they kept their weapons trained on it.

"New-spark, raise your hands above your head!"

It crossed its hands over its chest, and the guards fired weapons.

 **FLASH**

And their rounds splashed harmlessly against a purple dome. The guard that called for reinforcements put his finger to his audio receptor again.

"CODE YELLOW, I REPEAT, CODE YELLOW! WE NEED A RESTRAINER SQUAD, NOW!"

The new-spark suddenly sprinted out of the dome, and as they dodged the fire from the guards and smashed through the doors, Tesseract put his hand to his faceplate.

' _Of course this happens on_ _ **my**_ _shift…'_

* * *

He ran past crowds of EXO and into the street. A car almost slammed into him, but it turned into another EXO before it started to shout at him.

"Do you have a glitch in your processor!? Get off the road!"

He sprinted into an alley, then another, and repeated this process for a good ten minutes before finally coming to a stop. He took a moment to calm himself, and he looked himself over. His armor was still equipped, but it looked, it _felt_ wrong. Not like armor plates on a skintight suit, more… smooth? Organic? He knew someone who could probably explain it better.

"Ghost?"

There was a sound behind him, and he whipped around to see a familiar blue eye staring at him.

"Guardian, is that you? What, what _happened_ to you?"

"I was hoping _you_ could tell _me_. I remember fighting the Hive at the Anomaly, there was a blue flash, and suddenly I'm surrounded by other EXO pointing their guns at me."

"Hold on, I'll run a diagnostic." The black spikes that made up the little machine separated, and it was surrounded by an orb of blue light. After a moment of silence, it spoke in an awed and almost scared voice, "Guardian, this is… Your entire structure has almost completely changed! There are some of your old parts, yes, but it's like you're almost a different species! I'm detecting some sort of contained energy field in your chest, and- oh, no…"

"What?"

"Guardian, I think… I think it's SIVA."

He didn't often feel fear, but this was one of those rare times, and he cursed himself. His armor incorporated designs he found for a SIVA based armor, and he had carried what he thought was a dormant core that powered his armor and gave a boost to his abilities. This was the exact sort of thing Lord Saladin warned him of!

"…Are you sure?" He asked after almost a full minute.

"Guardian, I have _no_ idea! You're missing most of your parts, it looks like you have _organs_ , and," it looked around, "I don't even know if we're in the same galaxy!"

"…What about you?"

"I'm-! I'm… I think I was part of you before you called me out." It floated around to his back, "Yes, it looks like there's a sort of slot that would fit me."

Silence took over again. He looked down at his hands, his fingers now pointed at the tips. He slowly tightened them into fists, and he could feel the points dig into his palm.

"What now?" Ghost asked, and a siren sounded.

"That decides it, then. We have to get away from here, and fast."

 **TSCHE-CHU-CHU-CHU-TSCHE**

There was a sudden jolt and he suddenly had a much shorter viewpoint.

"Ghost!?"

"I'm here, I'm here!" It floated into view, "And I don't know to tell you this, but… you're a car."

"How the-"

"You, stop right there!"

Ghost disappeared in a flash, "I'm in, go, go, go!"

* * *

"Breaking news: A high speed chase is occurring on the streets of Protihex," A femme, pink and practically all curves, stared straight at the camera, "We go now to our correspondent Overwatch, who is currently observing the situation from above. Overwatch?"

The screen cuts to a viewpoint high above the city, watching a car that was more like a tank with four wheels as it was chased by a variety of white and gold vehicles.

"Thank you, Micra. A few moments ago a new-spark escaped from the registration facility and onto the streets. It is unknown _why_ it did so, but I'm sure the Enforcers will-"

The black vehicle transformed, and the figure was enveloped by a purple dome. The Enforcers slammed into it, even the few seekers, and the figure ran into the alleys.

"Micra, it appears the new-spark is a point one percenter! I will continue monitoring the situation, but for now, back to you in the studio."

The screen switched back to Micra, "Thank you, Overwatch. While unusual, I have no doubt the Enforcers will be able to handle the new-spark and give him a proper-"

* * *

Hours had passed since the chase, and the two of them were now hiding in some dark alley as they watched the news.

" _-and the representative of the Guilds of Cybertron assures us that the new-spark is merely scared and confused. Should anyone see it, it should be approached with caution or better yet, contact the Enforcers. It is described as being-"_

He had to fight back a growl every time they said 'it'.

"Well, we're on an alien planet, you're body has completely changed, and you're a wanted felon. Where do we go from here?" Ghost asked.

"…Ghost, record a message, highest tier Tower encryption you can manage."

"Go for it."

"This is Sorrows-08, requesting assistance…"

* * *

 **AN: I originally planned to have Sorrows dragged into the Transformer's universe and being either a mercenary or just neutral. Then Rise of Iron came out, and I thought about turning him into the robot version of Blacklight from Prototype. Didn't happen, but I have a few ideas on where to go with this. I'll go into more detail about what he looks like next time.**


End file.
